


Finding light [ART]

by KFlynn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Enjolras - Freeform, exr - Freeform, exr games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: I drew something for the Enjoltaire Games 2020, and I tried to visualise Enjolras' life being brightened by his friends
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Enjoltaire Games 2020





	Finding light [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> My Team: Enjolras
> 
> My Prompt: T8  
> Home isn't where you're from, it's where you find light when all grows dark - Pierce Brown

~ Find the Light when all grows dark ~


End file.
